


Liquid Courage

by Rylie_is_a_boss



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Formal, Gen, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, alcohol mention, dance, this is just some silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylie_is_a_boss/pseuds/Rylie_is_a_boss
Summary: Scotty took another sip of his drink and stared out at the party once more. Last week, he had helped Bones arrange a party for the Captain's birthday, where only the crew was invited. Today, however, was a formal party put on by the Starfleet Command, both to honor George Kirk's memory and to celebrate Jim Kirk's accomplishments.Alternatively, Scotty is stuck at a Starfleet party and asks Jim for a dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction posted here. It's just something I whipped up when I should have been studying. I hope you guys enjoy it!

The constant, artificial light of Yorktown casted an almost ethereal glow on the visage of Jim Kirk, Scotty mused to himself. _Well, when you're as pretty as Jim, anything would look good on you._ It wasn't exactly a secret that Jim was attractive, to humans and other lifeforms alike. That didn't give Scotty any real comfort about his feelings for the Captain, though.

At first, Scotty had thought that maybe he was just grateful toward the younger man from rescuing him from the frozen hell that was Delta Vega. That place was, simply put, uninhabitable. Naturally, anybody who could get him out of there would become a friend to Scotty. But after the pleasant shock of not being stuck in Frozen Hell wore off, the Scotsman found his affection only growing for Jim. He wasn't a hormonal teenager; he knew the difference between attraction and love. And, unfortunately for Scotty, his case was the latter. It certainly didn't help that the man Scotty had fallen for was Starfleet's most attractive, and promiscuous, Captain.

Scotty took another sip of his drink and stared out at the party once more. Last week, he had helped Bones arrange a party for the Captain's birthday, where only the crew was invited. Today, however, was a formal party put on by the Starfleet Command, both to honor George Kirk's memory and to celebrate Jim Kirk's accomplishments. _Kind of a dick move to lump Jim's accomplishments in with his father's._

Scotty didn't really want to be here. These types of parties tended to be rather boring. There was nothing to do except to socialize with people who had more money and power than he ever would, and he couldn't even drink properly without ruining the Enterprise crew's reputation! The only reason he was even required to attend was due to his status as Chief Engineering Officer. He wouldn't trade his position for anything in the world, but hell if Scotty was going to enjoy himself at such an obnoxious party.

Glancing up from his position on the wall, Scotty locked eyes with Jim from across the room. The Captain was putting on a brilliant smile, but Scotty could tell it didn't quite reach his breathtakingly blue eyes. Even if he was sad to see Jim wasn't having fun, Scotty took comfort in knowing he wasn't the only one, and could only hope Jim would do the same. He gave Jim a nod, and Jim scrunched his eyes just slightly in acknowledgement of Scotty. Said Scotsman ducked his head to stifle a laugh, and when he looked back Jim's attention was back on whichever Admiral he was speaking to.

After a moment of totally-not-staring at Jim, Scotty downed the rest of his glass and moved to go grab another. On the way, he bumped into Bones. Literally. The doctor looked about as irritated as Scotty felt. At seeing the Scotsman, however, his expression softened just slightly. Bones looked down at Scotty and raised an eyebrow. Scotty had tripped and fallen right into the good doctor's arms.

“Sorry 'bout tha',” Scotty murmured with a laugh and stood on his own two feet, “ 'ow's th' party goin' fer ye?” he asked, hoping he could at least have sane conversation with Bones. Bones scowled.

“The entire party is ridiculous. Why do we need a ball to celebrate not dying? If that's all it takes I deserve a damn medal for keeping everyone not dead for so long,” Bones grumbled, not at all impressed with having to be there, “Waste of a reason to wear dress uniforms.”

“Ah 'ear ye, lad,” Scotty laughed, “this party's a waste a' time. 'ow long did Jim say we 'ad t' stay?”

“At least another hour. Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a socialite,” Bones grumbled again, “I'm gonna need more alcohol for this. Want me to grab you some?” He held out his hand, offering to take the glass held in Scotty's.

“Sure, thanks lad,” Scotty handed his glass over to the Southerner and watched as Bones stalked off to retrieve new drinks. Once again, the Scotsman glanced at the party, noticing that quite a bit had changed in the moment or so he was talking to Bones.

Most of the people who had previously occupied the open floor were now dancing. Classical music was playing that Scotty was certain hadn't been there before. He watched couples of many genders and races dancing with one another and smiled, thankful to live in a time period where that was possible. He knew this would have been a huge problem only a century or two ago, and was glad to see how far they'd come as a group.

Bones came back quickly enough and handed Scotty a new glass filled with an unidentified amber liquid. The Scotsman took a sip to find it was Saurian brandy. He raised an eyebrow at Leonard, and only got a wink in return.

“Isn' tha' illegal 'ere?” Scotty asked quietly, lest someone overhear him.

“Just drink, doctor's orders,” Bones took a sip of his own beverage, presumably also Saurian brandy. Scotty shrugged and took a long sip from his glass. His eyes drifted over to Jim, who was dancing with an Admiral Scotty had never met before. Jim's stance was downright regal, every move he made was fluid and graceful, like he was born to do nothing but glide across the dance floor. _My God, it should be illegal to be that perfect!_

“Even if it were, he'd break that law in a heartbeat,” Bones pointed out with an amused tone. Scotty nearly jumped at the other man's voice, and resisted the urge to facepalm at the fact he had spoken that particular thought aloud, “this is Jim Kirk we're talking about.”

“Yer righ',” Scotty conceded, “th' man breaks ev'ry rule 'e can get away with breakin', a'course this'n wouldn' be any diff'rent.”

“You should ask him to dance,” Bones suggested, taking another drag off of his brandy, “he'd like that.”

“Ye think so, d'ye?” Scotty asked before finishing his drink. He set his glass on a nearby, thankfully unoccupied, table. Scotty considered it for a moment and looked over at Jim again, seeing him almost visibly uncomfortable in the arms of his most recent partner, and nodded.

“Alrigh', ah'll do tha'. Take care, Leonard,” Scotty said a brief goodbye before making a beeline for the dance floor. Bones waved in Scotty's general direction in dismissal before draining his glass.

Scotty managed to time himself just so he approached the dance floor as the dance ended. He approached Jim just as he excused himself from his last partner.

“Scotty!” Jim exclaimed when he saw the Scotsman approach. A wide grin spread across his face. Scotty shared the grin and held his hand out to Jim.

“May ah 'ave this dance?” Scotty asked, grin spreading wider across his face.

“Why, of course, Mr. Scott,” Jim's grin was absolutely shit-eating as he took the Scotsman's hand and followed him back to the dance floor. They stood there waiting for the music to start again. It took a moment, and when the music returned, it wasn't the classical music of before but... a 1970's pop song?

“Is that...?” Jim asked, as the guitars increased in volume.

“Ah like it,” Scotty mused with a grin. He led Jim into an easy dance.

“So, who do you think changed the music?” Jim asked, relaxing into Scotty's arms easily, still maintaining a formal position but relaxing enough for Scotty to notice.

“If ah 'ad t' guess, ah'd say either Sulu er Chekov. Er both,” Scotty mused.

“Yeah, probably,” Jim chuckled and moved the slightest bit closer to Scotty.

“So, er, Jim...” Scotty started awkwardly, “d'ye wanna grab a drink sometime?” Scotty asked.

“I thought you'd never ask.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything I can improve on. Comments are life!
> 
> (For the record, the song I had in mind is Come And Get Your Love by Redbone)


End file.
